


It's Hungry

by AdamantSteve



Series: WIP Amnesty/FicDump [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tentacles, pre-porn, you can imagine (or write!) the porn yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at writing tentacle porn, but in the end, no porn happened. So it's just a weird tentacle pet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: **this story is unfinished and unbetaed**. No tentacle porn actually happens in this fic.

The box arrives by way of lightning, as things are wont to do these days. There’s a note attached in Thor’s awesome handwriting saying that it’s the latest Asgardian craze and he figured Tony would like it. 

 

The team gather on the helipad for the grand box-opening, since there’s really no clue what it could be. Thor’s odd little Asgard gifts are always interesting, from the bilgesnipe hide he sent down for the Son of Coul with healing runes stitched into it (apparently it was enchanted) to the great big rubies he sent Pepper on a whim (“I thought the Lady Pepper might find use for these!”)

 

It’s about two foot long on each side, the box a dark, hard wood with a norse runes carved around it. As soon as his hand’s on the top the box feels like it’s shifting, like something’s moving inside it. “Holy crap what is this thing?” Tony murmurs, closing his hand around the handle and turning it. 

 

The lid slowly opens and they all lean in to see what is is. “Did Thor send you a squid?” Says Clint as the squid-like thing extends a tentacle  up to the top of the box. It’s a pale translucent purple, milky and shimmery, rather beautiful really. There’s something taped to the inside of the lid of the box, a translation of the runes. 

 

_Greetings, dear customer! Please welcome your new Pleasure Beast, from the depths of the Hoelbrak seas. It will be very easy to take care of with a cup of water every day and of course its daily seed. The more seed it has, the happier it will be, so be sure to use it as often as you can!_

 

After Tony’s read that out there’s a mixture of reactions, ranging from ‘what the fuck’ (Clint), ‘you gotta be freaking kidding me’ (Bruce), ‘I don’t understand’ (Steve) and ‘awesome’ (Natasha, surprisingly). Tony regards her with surprise and grins. “Well then. I’m gonna take ‘er for a spin.”

 

Of course they don’t let him, even though, hello? Have they never seen any hentai in their lives? Tony’s done a lot of things, but this is the ultimate - a literal tentacle monster that lives on cum. 

 

Bruce takes it down to his lab to study it, because he’s boring and sensible. Biopsy is ruled out but he gets some of the slimy sort of residue it secretes and has a look at that under a microscope, with Tony hovering waiting to play with his new toy. Sure there are... issues here, but it’s not like Thor to ever do anything that wasn’t to the best of his interests beneficial to all the parties involved. Tony’s happy to take the thing at face value. 

 

He goes to take a closer look, the thing looking at him with big eyes that look like something out of an anime. “You think this is the first of it’s kind to come here? Looks awfully japanese...” Tony remarks. There’s a great big glass tank set up for it but it seems to prefer the comfort of it’s box. When he gets close, it reaches out a tentacle towards him again. Bruce ignores his question. “It reaches out when you get near it,” he says. “But look,” he touches his tablet and brings up a picture of a naked man and places it next to the glass. The tentacle moves a lot faster, reaching towards the picture and caressing it, the end of it sucking on to the glass right where the man’s penis is. 

 

“Aww,” Tony says, and Bruce rolls his eyes. “It’s hungry.” 

 

 


End file.
